AN NCIS STORY WITH A SMILE
by xcharXroseX
Summary: the team are very bored and as a result start acting a little childish xxx ENJOY xxx


Its another day at NCIS. Gibbs and his team are sitting at the desks getting some paper work done because there is no cases today . Abby is in her lap helping another team with evidents and is getting bored very quickly. Gibbs calls to his team "going for coffee" and heads towards the elevator the team watch him go and looks at each other in silence.

Ziva and McGee start to get back to the papers on their desk. Tony slouches in his chair and looks towards McGee and then Ziva " im soooo bored" Ziva looks up at Tony and stops working she starts tapping her pen on her deck. McGee looks up but then looks back at his work and carries on ."come on Mcboredom you have to agree with me we have been sitting here all morning doing paper work" McGee tells him to shut up and gets back to his papers.

Ziva looks at Tony then starts to talk "well Tony im more bored than you are I was the

first person in this morning Tony lets his head fall towards his deck with a bang. McGee looked up and laughed "that must of hurt" Tony tried to give him a Gibbs steer but failed so he just said "im not a wimp like you Mcwimpy and McGee steers back at him in a peed off way.

Ziva sits up with her back straight and looks down at the pot of elastic bands and before she knew what was happening she had flicked one at Tony which hit him right between his eyes" Tony jumps up with a yelling swats at his face and picks his pot of rubber bands and flicks one back at her . They both grab their pot of rubber bands and begin flicking them at each other. There laughing loudly now and McGee rolls his eyes at both of them.

Tony ran to hide behind McGee and Ziva hit McGee on the size on the leg "oww" McGee stands up and Ziva just steers at him wondering if he will join or yell at her he shocks both Tony and Ziva by picking up his rubber bands pot and flicking some at Ziva Tony started laughing so McGee turned around and flicked some at him before they knew it there was a rubber band wars going on between Ziva McGee and Tony.

McGee Ziva and Tony all stop dead when the herd the elevator doors ping and start to open and each of them ran back to their decks and begin their work before they got court. Gibbs strolls through the bullpen with a coffee and a caf pow for Abby he puts a note on his decks before walking toward the elevator to see Abby as soon as the doors close McGee Ziva and Tony start all over again pinging rubber bands all over the place there's a lot of laughter and screaming with in the agents rubber band war.

Down in the lap Abby is at her decks bored. She has finished the evident and was about to come up to the bullpen when a hand came crawling up her back "ahhh Gibbs I thought I told u to stop scaring me like that" Abby tried to give him the best Gibbs stair she could Gibbs only laughed at here then said "what you up to " and gave her the caf pow . Abby eyed the caf pow and smiled "northing just finished the evidence the other team gave me now im really bored Gibbs smiled and told her "you could always come up to the bullpen all we are doing is paper work" Abby smile at Gibbs and then said "aww Gibbs yours so sweet but

how come you haven't got a case""I don't know abs just haven't you coming up or staying down here""I will be up in 5 minuets just got to closed the computers down" "alright

see you up there".

Gibbs walked over to the elevator smiling he couldn't understand what made him smile so much when he was with Abby but he did and he loved it

the only people that ever made him smile like that before was Shannon and Kelly. He strolled into the bullpen after the doors opened and walked to his deSk McGee Ziva and Tony had

all stopped again by the time the doors where open so that Gibbs didn't see them flicking them.

Tony tried sweeping the rubber band that where on the floor with his foot under his deck McGee pick some up when Gibbs was looking down at his papers and put them back in the pot ready for the next fight Ziva filled her empty draw with rubber bands as fast as she could without Gibbs seeing her.

"McGee" McGee looked up at Gibbs "what are you doing" Gibbs called as McGee was bent down on the floor pick rubber bands up "urm northing boss I was urm" Vance stood at the stairs to mtac and called Gibbs up. "saved by the call" Ziva said from her desk "bell its saved by the bell" Tony laughed back Ziva looked at Tony confused "I never herd a bell so how can it be bell" Tony just smiled at her.

All three of the agents watch Gibbs walk up the stairs and in to Mtac as soon as he was in there the war was on they all started flicking rubber bands laugher came again.

Abby had finished turning her machines off and was on her way up in the lift as she step out she saw what was going on and looked from Tony to Ziva then to McGee. Abby smiled to herself put her stuff by Gibbs deck put her finished caf pow in the bin and joined in the fun. there was now an 4 people war going on with rubber bands and Abby and Ziva where laughing loudly Tony and McGee where laughing to but not as loud as them all the rubber bands where flying in all different directions hitting everybody in different place

and every1 was enjoying them self acting like little children but still enjoying themselves.

there was another ding from the elevator as it came up to the ballpoint but every1 was having so much fun they didn't notes' lucky for them it was only Palmer and he join in to but not before getting hit with a rubber band by Abby in the groin "ha got ya" Abby called and laughed Palmer was now holding himself and then pick some elastic bands and join in flicking them getting Tony as much as he could.

Gibbs and Vance walked out of Mtac and couldn't believe what they saw they where looking over the banister steering at the team playing with rubber bands and flicking them every where and at each other. Vance looked at Gibbs who looked back at him they both looked at the team Vance then said "so who's the best aim"

witch Surprised Gibbs at how calm he was being "well" Gibbs began watching everybody "Tony is just throwing the bands every where not even flicking them.

Ziva is flicking them everywhere but not hitting anybody

McGee takes to long to shoot the rubber bands and keeps missing

Palmer what is Palmer doing exactly Vance looked at him and laughed

"looks like he's hiding under Ziva desk Vance and Gibbs both looked at each other then at Abby

Abby seem to be very quick at collecting the bands off the floor she was very good at aiming at them and was hitting them in the right place each time

Vance and Gibbs looked at each other and laughed out of all the team Ziva McGee and Tony which they are all field agents the best is are forensic specialist. "Abby is defiantly the better aimer here" Gibbs said smiling and they both laughed and Gibbs smiled even more and signed "THATS MY GIRL" just as they turn back to looked at the team and band came flying towards them and hit Gibbs on the nose he looked down every1 had stopped and Tony Ziva and McGee looked from Gibbs to Abby

Abby had been the one that just hit him with the rubber band on the nose "sorry Gibbs" she called up laughing and the others ran back to their desks and stated getting on with paper work "looks like you lot are having to much fun" Gibbs called down to them he started down the stairs

all their face except Abby's went red and they ducked their heads in shame Abby just walked over to Gibbs deck plopped herself in Gibbs chair and put her feet on his desk. Vance walked back to his office. when Gibbs reach the bottom he ordered Tony Ziva McGee and Palmer to clear up the rubber bands and then they could go home. All the team ran to pick the bands up and put them in the pot Tony looked up at Gibbs "go home boss your not firing us are you" Tony said in a fearful voice

"no Dinozzo we get the rest of the day off unless you would prefer to stay here" Gibbs carried on walking toward his desk where Abby still sat.

watching him with a big grin on her face "no boss" Tony called Tony Ziva and McGee grab their stuff and ran toward the elevator disappearing inside Palmer also ran to the elevator to but went down to the morgue to see ducky.

"enjoy yourself today abs" Gibbs said as he watched Abby face turn red Abby looked up at him and smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him

"that doesn't work for me abs you should no that by now"

Abby gave him and bigger grin "oh Gibbs of course it works"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her

Pulled her out of his chair and they both walk towards the elevator together with their arms linked and with very big smiles on both their faces.

I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I'm Dyslexic

but I love to write I hope you can read my story :(

forgive me if you cant

I had fun writing this story

I'm sorry if its bad :(

love you all

XcharlotteX


End file.
